Unsightly Things
by Spunky0ne
Summary: After sacrificing his physical beauty and greater powers to save the people and home he loves, Byakuya falls deep into the low Rukongai, where he is nursed back to health by an old healer. Months later, Kenpachi goes astray during a mission and makes a shocking discovery...yaoi, mpreg, Kenpachi/Bya, Ichigo/Tetsuya, Kurushimi/Renji
1. Fallen Blossom

**Unsightly Things**

 **By Spunky0ne**

 **(My good buddy Picklez80 requested a story similar to Unscattered or Everlasting Bloom, with Byakuya losing his looks and powers and ending up crashing down in the Rukongai as a sort of survivalist trainer for the street children there, but this time with Kenpachi as his love interest, so here you go, kiddo! Perfect to kick off Kenpachi's birthday month.)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **After sacrificing his physical beauty and greater powers to save the people and home he loves, Byakuya falls deep into the low Rukongai, where he is nursed back to health by an old healer. Months later, Kenpachi goes astray during a mission and discovers the supposedly dead Kuchiki leader teaching street children how to survive and grow their spirit powers. This one is yaoi, mpreg and pairings are Kenpachi/Byakuya, Ichigo/Tetsuya, Shima-Taicho31's Kurushimi/Renji and any others I can think of.** **Enjoy the new story! November is Kenpachi's birthday month, so there will be lots of Kenny related updates on the way!)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chapter 1: Fallen Blossom**

Byakuya felt the hard pelting of furious raindrops striking his collapsed body, stinging for a moment as they impacted the deep gashes in his body, then seeped into the jagged lines, cooling the still bleeding wounds. He took a ragged breath and tried to move, only to loose a cry of agony as pain radiated through every inch of his torn body until blackness overtook his vision and everything disappeared into a stolid, silent greyness.

His dark eyes opened again later to find that in his semi-consciousness, he had crawled away from the place where his enemy's body had fallen and dispersed into spirit particles, and that he now laid, partially immersed in the rushing water of a creek that had overflowed its banks. Registering that he was in danger of being sucked away by the current, he shifted his aching body slightly to give him purchase and he clung tightly, looking back in the direction from which he had come.

 _A spirit demon._

 _Their very bodies are dangerous to our world and usually one would be held back from entering here. That this one not only escaped the protections meant to keep them from coming to our world, but that his reiatsu was controlled by that token he wore, suggests something very wrong is happening. I just wonder what._

 _It seems that will be for someone else to discover. I was able to send a hell butterfly at the beginning of our battle, but our final collision stole everything I had left. I could not manage even a flash step. And these injuries…I have read of the spirit demons, and I know that the marks they leave have never been removed from the stricken soul. Even if I manage to survive the deadly poison…_

He tilted his muddied sword as lightning flashed, illuminating his reflection in the cold metal. For a moment, Byakuya's breath caught at the sight of the horrible slashes that ruined the left half of his face and shoulder, and others that marked his torso, all of the way to his hip.

 _But there was no choice._

 _What is done, is done. I knew when I made that final attack that I was sacrificing everything. I have no regrets. But…I do not want to be remembered this way. I cannot return to Kuchiki Manor or even the Seireitei in this state. As much as my sacrifice would be appreciated, my powers are destroyed and my face and body are permanently scarred. That is the dreadful power of the spirit demon's reiatsu. But it should not be burned into their memories of me. Let them remember me the way I was…_

He looked back to the bloody trail he had made as he had dragged himself to the water's edge, watching quietly as the heavy rain poured down, gradually erasing the signs of his passage. He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking solemnly of each person he had protected and let that warm his heart as he let go of his hold and slid into the rushing water, letting it wrap around him and carry him away. His fingers crept to a small pendant at this throat and his fingers curled around it affectionately. He held onto it tightly as he was thrown about, clinging to it until the cord finally snapped. Tears burned in his eyes as that, too, was torn away by the riled current. He spun away and on, catching glimpses of the white moon, peeking through the thick clouds and somehow that sight calmed him inside, even as his body was tossed against rocks and stung by sharp twigs. He was rolled over, smashed against a larger stone, and left in blackness again, calm and without regret as he whispered goodbye to everything and everyone he knew.

 _That spirit demon was stronger than most of us. It would have caused unimaginable destruction. It is hard to say goodbye, but at least I know that my sacrifice protected them. That is all that matters to me. Tetsuya will follow me as clan leader, and with him marrying Ichigo, one of their offspring will be made heir. Tetsuya will protect Rukia's place in the family as I did, and Renji will succeed me as leader of the sixth division. Everything is taken care of. After the war with the quincies, I made sure that it would be, in case of something like this. I have no fears anymore. I have no worries. I have no regrets._

 _I am…_

… _at peace with my fate…_

The swirling water and spinning debris dragged him down. He thought briefly of the pale blue gem he had lost, a gift from his cousin whose command of water allowed him to share the ability to breathe beneath the surface.

 _Drowning is probably better than suffering the poison in these wounds. I would not survive that anyway. No one in our known history has._

But even though he lost consciousness, Byakuya did not drown. His body rolled and tumbled through the water and his clothes were shredded and torn away. Sucked far down into the deep west Rukongai, his battered form became entangled with a cluster of thick tree limbs and snagged on the shore. He laid on his back in the shallows, his unseeing eyes looking up into the sky as the rain lightened and slowly stopped.

Some hours later, a black buggy, pulled by an old brown horse, rolled along the muddy trail that ran by the water.

"Whoa," the old man holding the reins called to the horse, who paused and turned his head in the direction his master was looking, "Well, what have we here?"

XXXXXXXXXX

"What the fuck happened here?" Kenpachi asked, scowling as Kurotsuchi Mayuri examined several little puddles of blood mixed with rain that had managed to survive the downpour, "Did Kuchiki buy it here? What the hell was he fighting? The devil, himself?"

"I found an opened book in the family archive," Tetsuya managed softly, tears running down his face as Ichigo held him around the waist, preventing him from moving any closer to the bloody scene, "It is clear that he suspected that a spirit demon had somehow gotten past the protections and entered our world."

"Does this belong to Kuchiki taichou?" Mayuri asked, using a stick to raise an odd, dark stone pendant out of the mud.

"No," Tetsuya said, shaking his head.

"I've never seen it before either," Renji said, glancing at Shima taicho in askance.

"Me either," Kuri confessed, "although we probably need to clean it up to see it properly."

"I will take care of that," the twelfth division taichou aid, slipping the pendant into his clothing and continuing to pore over the sodden ground.

"I think Tetsuya should take it," Ichigo said mistrustingly, frowning at Mayuri.

"Oh, is that so?" the masked taichou inquired mockingly, "and why is that?"

"Well," Ichigo answered, reaching up too scratch the back of his neck, "Tetsuya has the entire Kuchiki family archive to search for information on that piece. And we know that Byakuya suspected that this was a spirit demon. Maybe he'll find a description of that thing in the archive."

"I'll send him a picture of it," Mayuri snapped dismissively, "after I get the thing cleaned up so we can see any markings."

Mayuri made a sound of surprise and annoyance as Kenpachi stepped forward and backed him up against a tree.

"What are you doing, you…you…monstrous _buffoon_!" he snapped furiously, swatting at the bigger man's hands as they invaded his uniform and yanked the stone token free,

Kenpachi handed the piece to Tetsuya, who looked at it more closely.

"Give that back to me at once, or I'll…!"

"What're you gonna do, you little freak-faced nightmare?" Kenpachi hissed, narrowing his eyes, "Prettyboy Kuchiki over there's got a better chance of identifying that thing, and you know it. And I want it identified so that I can go and trash the bastard responsible for this mess!"

"And good riddance!" Mayuri fumed, his lips curling into a sneer, "Does your primitive mind even realize what one of those things would do to the likes of us here, if its powers are not at least somewhat limited?"

"This may be a limiter of some kind," Tetsuya mused, turning the pendant over in his hand, "If so, then someone likely sent this spirit demon here for a nefarious purpose. I wonder if it was given a specific target or if it was just supposed to do a lot of damage."

"It could even have been a diversion for something bigger," Kuri mused.

"I will get this back to Kuchiki Manor," Tetsuya said, turning away and mounting his tall black stallion.

He reached down a slender hand and pulled Ichigo up behind him.

"We will continue the investigation and be in contact with the Gotei as soon as there is news."

Kuri and Renji watched as the two raced away on the horse's back.

"Tetsuya seemed really wrecked about Taichou," Renji said sadly.

"He and Byakurai are very close," Kuri commented, "and not just that. If something really has happened to his cousin, Tetsu-hana will be leading the Kuchiki clan."

"That would ruffle some feathers, wouldn't it?" Renji mused, "The elders mostly like him."

"Mmhmm," Kuri agreed, "but there are some in the family who have other opinions."

"You think Orochi or your old fiancé from hell, Sasune would do something to rock the boat?"

"You can never tell with those slippery ones," Kuri concluded, "I think you and I should stay close to Tetsu-hana, for his protection."

Renji gave Kuri a sly smile.

"I think you just like Tetsuya," he teased.

"You know he is dating Ichibun," Kuri said, smirking, "But, who knows. Maybe I just like you, Ren-ren-nii."

"Come on," Renji urged him, "We should search around here more closely. Maybe we'll be able to find some sign of what happened to Taichou. I just hope that he's okay. Hurt, I can handle. If he's hurt, we can fix him. If he's lost, we can find him."

"We will find him, Ren-ren-nii," Kuri said reassuringly, "He would do the same for us."

"Yeah," Renji said uneasily, "he would."

XXXXXXXXXX

(One week later)

An aged healer dressed in plain, clean clothing leaned over Byakuya's damaged body, following the harsh red lines on the unconscious man's flesh with glowing fingertips and soothing the heavy burning sensation that never seemed to stop tormenting his unfortunate patient. Byakuya took short, fitful breaths, groaning softly as consciousness very slowly began to return.

"I don't know if you really want to be waking now," the healer chided him gently, "I know that these wounds are painful. I can only do so much to soothe them. It might be better for you to sleep longer, my boy, if you don't want to lie here hurting."

"Wh-who are you?" Byakuya managed, blinking his stinging eyes and trying to focus.

"I might ask you the same thing, young man," the healer said with mock sternness, "Who are you that you would tangle with a spirit demon and an even more compelling question. Who are you, that you would survive?"

Byakuya stared at the blazing red markings that covered much of his pale flesh on the left side of his body.

"How l-long have I been here?" he asked shakily.

"You have been here, in my home and unconscious for most of the time, for a week, son. Now, will you please tell me your name?"

Byakuya quivered at the awful sight of the damage to his body. His jaw clenched for a moment.

 _How can I still be alive? No one in our history has been poisoned with a spirit demon's reiatsu and lived. I should have died from the wounds, from the poison, from drowning in that river at least!_

 _Why?_

 _Why am I alive?_

 _And…what am I supposed to do now?_

He blinked slowly, focusing on the old doctor's kind face.

"I…I do not remember," he lied, "I j-just remember a horrible red beast on top of me. I…rolled into the water and the current carried me away. How did you find me?"

The healer smiled.

"You were lucky," he explained, "I was returning from the next town, where Noa and I were treating some families come down with a nasty flu. Noa stayed to help while the woman and children were recovering, but I drove my buggy home to restock my supplies. I found you tangled up in some debris in the river. You're very lucky you didn't die too quickly from the beast's poison or from drowning. Someone was watching over you, I suppose."

"S-so it seems."

"I am the Inuzuri healer, Michio," the healer told him, extending a hand.

Byakuya accepted his hand and nodded briefly.

"Thank you, Michio, for rescuing me…although, I do not understand how I survived. That _thing_ was powerful and I could feel the poison it infected me with. I know I should not be alive now. How did you…?"

Michio smiled warmly.

"It was only partly me," he insisted, "You nearly died several times, but just when I was sure you would pass, you seemed to just grit your teeth and go on. You are very brave, young man."

"I was only trying to stay alive. That is instinct," Byakuya sighed, "not courage."

"You are from a noble home?" Michio asked, his light blue eyes fixing on Byakuya's, "a prince of the Seireitei?"

Byakuya shook his head and frowned.

"I have no memory of who I was or where I came from. Everything from before I met that…"

"That spirit demon," Michio prompted him.

"Before I met that spirit demon," Byakuya went on, "is gone."

"But, here you still are, plain as day," Michio mused, "What are we to do with you?"

Byakuya sat up slowly, rubbing his hands over his face and shuddering at the feel of the lines that traveled down the left side of his face.

"I owe you something for your trouble," Byakuya surmised, "Did I have anything with me when you found me? Something I could offer you as payment?"

Michio's smile wavered.

"You were naked as the day you were born, my boy," he said sadly, "But don't worry about payment. Folk down here don't have much, and I am willing to accept a little help if you really feel you need to give something back."

"What kind of help do you need?" Byakuya asked.

"None that you'll be giving me while you're still recovering," Michio scolded him gently, "Now, lie back down and rest. Noa is making some hot soup. You should eat if you want to get well enough to be helping me."

He sat back, taking a deep breath and letting it out again.

"We should have a name for you," Michio decided, "Something better than _young man_ or _my boy_."

Byakuya looked back at him calmly.

"I am open to suggestions," he answered.

The door opened and an old woman with lovely silver hair swept into a hair tie and bright green eyes entered the room, carrying a tea tray.

"Oh, he is awake," she said, sounding relieved, "We were very worried about you."

"I feel much better now, thank you," Byakuya answered politely.

"The poor boy doesn't remember a thing," Michio explained to the woman, "but his mind seems clear and he is stronger today."

"We'll fill you up with some very good soup and bread and you'll feel even better," Noa said, setting the tray in Byakuya's lap and sitting down alongside her husband.

"Thank you."

The healer and his wife watched as Byakuya tried to be polite, but couldn't help hurrying to eat as he tasted the hot, savory soup and felt his stomach rumble impatiently.

"You have a good appetite…ah…um…" Noa began.

"We were just trying to come up with something to call him until he remembers who he is," Michio explained.

Noa gazed quietly at Byakuya for several minutes as he continued to eat.

"You said that he was injured in a battle with a spirit demon," the old woman recalled, "So, he must have been a soldier, perhaps one of the Gotei 13."

"I do not think I was a soldier," Byakuya said uncertainly, "I do not remember being one."

"Well, you did have very well developed spirit centers," Michio told him, "That is, before the demon's reiatsu burned and damaged them. You could have been a seated officer."

"Maybe we should try to send word to the Seireitei and see if an officer is missing."

"I am reasonably sure I was not an officer or anyone important," Byakuya insisted, "And even if I was, you understand the reception that would await me if I was seen this way? Please, I do not think that there is any use in pursuing this. I am here now, and I have nothing except an opportunity to move forward. I would like to do that."

"Very well, my boy," Michio said, glancing at Noa and receiving a little nod of agreement, "But we need to call you something. What shall we call you?"

"A brave boy like you, who stands up to a spirit demon should have a strong name," said Noa, touching the undamaged right side of his face, "Takehiko?"

" _Soldier prince_?" Byakuya mused, "I do not look like a prince."

"But of course you do," Noa said affectionately, patting his cheek, "Still, it seems like your injury troubles you so much, Takehiko-san. Would you like me to do something about that?"

"What can you do?" Byakuya asked, "I do not know much about spirit demons, but I do not think these wounds are going to go away."

"They may or they may not," Noa surmised, "But so that they don't cause you so much worry, I will cover them for you."

"C-cover them?" Byakuya repeated, flinching as Noa's fingers traced a line around the edges of his face.

They looked into a mirror together as the old woman used a kido spell to spread a thick layer of sturdy reiatsu over the glaring lines. The result was a soft, pale mask that covered the imperfections.

"Is that better, my dear?" she asked, smiling into the mirror at his altered reflection.

"It is," Byakuya said gratefully.

"I think your clothing can cover the markings on your body," Michio concluded, "Some folks might have a question or two about your mask, but down here, most people don't bother much with others."

Byakuya gazed into the mirror, studying his improved reflection and sighing in relief.

"Again, you have my deepest gratitude for your assistance," he said softly, "and I promise that I will find a way to repay you."


	2. Salted Wounds

**Chapter 2: Salted Wounds**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **(Thanks a million to Tiffany91 (Yes, Kenny is going to have plenty to deal with when he reaches Byakuya. There are plenty of bad things in the Rukongai and that demon is part of something bigger!), Kyuumihaira (I felt so bad for him when writing this chapter, I had to hug my Bya plushie for quite a while after. But it will get better for him.), Shadedwillow (It plays into a discovery in this next chapter, so it did need to be there as a piece of the reveal of just how badly Byakuya was injured. So, it's not exactly a fix. You will see. And yes, Kenpachi will be front and center a lot as the story moves forward, first in him finding Byakuya, then their interactions as they deal with Byakuya's injuries and his feelings about returning home.), Gemnika (Kenny is fascinated with Byakuya as a fighter, and he is also himself, wanting to follow also because he knows that where he finds Byakuya, he will find a good fight. He already feels an infatuation, but he'll get a jolt when he realizes what's going on.), Aizenfan6969 (Here you go! Nom to your heart's content!), Kittykins (Byakuya is a complex character and he doesn't always do what you think he will, but his actions make sense in the long run, as his current ones will. Thanks for reading!), Adalie Delacroix (W-well, things will be a little more complicated...), Tmp3475 (Ah, you will see as he begins to interact with other people that things are not good for him as far as the damage to his face and body. It's more complicated than it looks at first.), Picklez80 (Thank you for your constant love and generous support. It is my pleasure to write special things for you!), Jess0409 (More updates are coming. I am just on another little vacation and doing lots of fun things!), Hisuiryuu (I think Byakuya and Kenpachi are antagonistic friends and Kenny doesn't realize just how much Bya gets to him. Bya also doesn't realize Kenny is already more than just someone he competes with and insults frequently. And when Kenpachi arrives in Inuzuri...well, I'll let you see as that develops!) Happy reading everyone! Love to all, Spunky)**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

A horrid burning sensation brought Byakuya awake and he opened his eyes, lifting a hand instinctively to his face where the feeling was strongest. He stifled a mingled exclamation of pain and dismay as his fingers encountered, not the smooth kido mask, but the raw, deep and seething lines of the demon's slashes.

 _I know that Noa is very skilled in healing and the mask she provided me with was strong. But the corrosive power of the demon's reiatsu ate it away._

He climbed out of bed, leaving his yukata carelessly loose. Taking up a position in front of a full length mirror, he studied the blazing wounds closely, noting the deep redness and fiery swelling. He lifted the edges of his yukata and found faint signs of burning on the fabric.

 _The demon power seems to damage regular clothing at a somewhat slower rate_ , _Perhaps it is that the demon's reiatsu will not tolerate other power, besides its own. And clothing is also made of spirit particles, but it is not charged with power. It is not encroaching any further on my flesh, perhaps because it has bonded with my soul. I do not know if I want to think about the connotations of that._

He caught his breath as a tapping sounded on the door and he hastily tightened the tie at his waist. The door opened and Noa entered the room, carrying a tray of hot rice and steamed vegetables with cups of fresh fruit and hot green tea. The aged woman smiled gently as Byakuya turned his head aside in shame.

"Takehiko-san," she chided him, "you don't need to look away to spare me. I am a healer's wife. But why did you remove the mask I gave you? If you wish to cover your wounds…"

"The power of the demon's reiatsu burned away the kido spell," Byakuya explained, "It is also, more slowly, burning away the clothing I put over it. I think covering the wounds, at least for any appreciable time, is going to be difficult."

"Not to worry," Noa said sympathetically, "If you wish, we can just keep the area in bandages, and we can change them daily to spare your clothing."

Byakuya turned away and looked silently out the window.

"No," he said softly, "The wounds are unsightly, but I do not think even infection would thrive in them. And it would be a waste of bandages. I will leave them uncovered. I will…need to alter my yukata."

 _These wounds will not heal…_

"Takehiko-san," Noa said kindly, "I know that your wounds are distressing, but you will adjust to having them. And if we can, we will heal them eventually."

"I think we both understand the likelihood of that happening," Byakuya said dispiritedly.

Noa observed him sympathetically and moved forward, reaching out to touch his unaffected shoulder. Byakuya flinched slightly at her touch, turning his head to look at her.

"My boy," the old woman said calmly, "you should not be trying to do this alone. I think you remember more than you say, and that you are only remaining here because you have lost hope. I have seen many things in my long life…enough to know that even when it seems that there is no hope, some can usually be found. Do not despair. Please tell me, is there someone we can contact for you?"

Byakuya breathed slowly, tears threatening the corners of his eyes. His frown deepened and he shook his head firmly.

"I have not given up," he assured her, "I do believe there is still hope…and if it comes to reality, I will embrace it. Until then…"

"What will you do?" Noa asked sadly, "It is a hard life down here in the low Rukongai, Takehiko-san. And you are starting with nothing. It will take time for you to earn the trust of the people here, to find work, to build a life. Michio and I will help you, of course, but it will never be easy, especially with the nature of your wounds. And if they are not able to be covered, it will be even harder for you. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Byakuya sighed and closed his eyes.

"This is all I have," he whispered.

"Oh, dear boy," Noa said sadly, "I don't believe that is true at all. I know there must be people who love you, people who are missing you terribly. It is…so difficult, I know, to have this condition. Maybe you don't want to burden them. But I am sure you have been there for these people you love. And I know that they would want to be there for you. Will you not let them?"

Byakuya swallowed hard and opened his eyes to look back at her.

"I cannot go back."

Noa sighed.

"I understand," the old woman assured him, "Why don't you rest some more, my dear? Do you need a pain block?"

"It would serve no real purpose, as what other wounds I sustained are already fully healed and unfortunately, the pain block does not appear to lessen the pain of the demon's markings."

Noa's face paled at the thought.

"There simply _must_ be something we can do to ease your pain!" the old woman exclaimed softly, reaching out towards the deep scratches, but finding her hand gently stopped by Byakuya's.

"It is all right," Byakuya answered calmly, "I am no stranger to pain. If it cannot be relieved, I will just bear it."

Noa gazed back at him, tears filling her gentle eyes. Byakuya's head bent slightly and he kissed her fingertips, then he started for the door.

"Takehiko-san!" Noa objected instantly, "Please, you must stay and rest longer. You must at least eat before you go."

"I do not need to eat, as I have no reiatsu to sustain," Byakuya said quietly, "It would be a waste."

"No, it would not," Noa insisted, "You are still restoring the reiatsu you have that sustains your life. If you are to be strong enough to survive here, you must eat when you can. You know very well that what I am saying is true. Please wait here a moment. I will be right back."

Byakuya turned and looked out the bedroom window as Noa exited the room. He gazed dispiritedly at the worn looking buildings, the thin, poorly dressed people and the way all of their faces reflected the weariness they felt constantly at the struggle to survive.

 _I wonder if that is how I will look also after being here for a long time. I have always believed that a strong heart and unbending will was enough to forge a path, even in the darkest times. I suppose that now I will find out if that is true._

 _I have no powers._

 _I will be outcast even here because of the demon markings I wear that I cannot cover._

 _My heart, my will to survive…they are all I have left._

He managed a little smile as Noa returned and handed him a shoulder bag.

"What is this?"

"I have wrapped up your meal and put that and a few things you will need into that travel bag. Takehiko-san, it will not last long, but I believe in you," she said, laying a hand very gently on the red markings on his cheek.

Byakuya flinched and pulled away.

"You should not do that bare-handed," he chided her.

"Nonsense," she said firmly, "That reiatsu is demonic, but it is bonded with your soul and cannot infect me or anyone else. Those who don't know that will shy away from you, but some will come around if you try to explain. Do not hold yourself away from everyone. The ones who survive here are the ones who learn to work together and protect each other. Remember that. It may help you."

Byakuya nodded silently and set the bag over his shoulder.

"Thank you for all you and Michio have done for me," he said sincerely, "I promise you that as soon as I am able, I will find a way to repay you."

"Come back to us safely someday, Takehiko-san," Noa said sadly, "That would be payment enough for us."

Byakuya left the house and stepped out onto the dusty street. He looked in the direction of the center of town and almost immediately heard a soft gasp as a passing woman caught sight of his damaged face. He waited until she had gone, then removed a comb and adjusted the fall of his hair on that side of his face to cover as much of the damage as possible. Then, he turned and walked away from the town center, towards the fringes of town, where the dirty river ran. He found a tree with thick branches and spent the next hour gathering warm grasses and fallen tree limbs, which he used to craft a small nest. He curled up inside, burrowing in for warmth. Weary from the work and from the heavy weight of his new reality, he quickly dropped off to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi huffed out a frustrated breath and looked around the edges of the stream he stood by, where it joined a larger river that ran down into the low Rukongai.

"Have you sensed anything, Yachiru?" he asked gruffly.

"Not yet, Kenny!" the pink-haired girl answered, smiling brightly, "But I did find something."

She splashed to the shore and held out one small hand, offering the squad eleven taichou a small blue pendant on a broken silver chain.

"That looks familiar," Kenpachi said, frowning.

"It looks familiar because it belongs to Byakushi," Yachiru announced.

"Yeah," Kenpachi agreed, his scowl fading, "That is his. At least, I think it is."

"Of course it is, Kenny!" Yachiru laughed, "But just to be sure, we should go to see his cousin, Pretty-san, at Kuchiki Manor."

Kenpachi scowled impatiently.

"You go and talk to ol' blue eyes," he countered, "I'm going to take a stroll down the river, here, to see if there are any more clues. If he was in the water, he could have gotten out anywhere."

"But Kenny!" Yachiru objected, scrunching her face slightly, "You can't sense him without me. And you'll get lost."

"I'll be fine," he snapped, waving her off and turning away," Just you go and show that thing to Tetsuya and give him the coordinates where we found it. I'm going hunting."

"Good luck!" Yachiru said, grinning at Kenpachi before she turned and scampered away.

Kenpachi glared down the bank of the river, breathing in slowly and scanning the shoreline.

"Come on, you pretty little troublemaker. You're still alive. I know you are. Maybe you're hurt. Maybe you're out of your mind from fighting that thing, but you are still breathing. I feel it in my gut, Kuchiki. I'm coming for you. And anything that stands in the way is gonna get obliterated!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya felt a small weight of something pressing up against him, and he suffered a moment of groggy uncertainty as he came awake, as to what manner of creature had joined him. He was careful not to move suddenly, in case it could be a dangerous animal of some kind. To his surprise, the small invader proved to be a dirt smudged, poorly dressed little girl, who was leaning over him to reach for the pack that lay on the other side of him.

"What…?" he began, sitting up and wrapping a firm hand around her wrist.

"Get down!" the girl warned him, "Stay down. Your shelter is good because it can't be seen easily from the ground, but if you come out, they'll see."

"Who are _they_?" Byakuya inquired, moving so that only his undamaged right side was visible to her, "More thieves like you?"

The girl scowled and Byakuya had a flash impression of scraggly black hair and green eyes that reminded him vaguely of Zaraki Kenpachi's.

 _She seems to have his manners too. She doesn't look to be more than ten years old._

"Kono and his gang do steal from everyone," the little girl explained in a whisper as a group of rough looking teens passed by the tree and continued on into town, "but they also just enjoy beating people up. You look like you're already beat up."

Byakuya turned his head further aside to hide his face.

"I was scared when I first saw it," the girl went on, "What happened? What kind of markings are those? The reiatsu in them is awful."

"They are the wounds left by a spirit demon," Byakuya answered, keeping his head turned aside.

"They're really ugly," the girl said.

Byakuya's lips stiffened slightly, but he said nothing in reply.

"The rest of you is okay though," she went on, "But…you don't have any reiatsu. How could you fight a spirit demon?"

"Are you worried that I might retaliate for you attempting to rob me? I would suspect you were going to slit my throat as well, but you would have done that first if it was in your nature."

"I don't do murder," the girl said firmly, "Not unless someone tries to hurt me or my little brothers."

"You have siblings?" Byakuya asked, forgetting the wounds on his face for a moment and looking directly at the girl.

An ache radiated in his chest as he saw her flinch in reaction.

"S-sorry," she apologized.

"I know that my wounds are disturbing to see."

"Then, shouldn't you cover them?" the girl asked.

A moment later, her green eyes widened.

"O-oh!" she exclaimed, "You don't have powers, but you can look dangerous to scare people away."

"I cannot cover these wounds," Byakuya answered honestly, "The demon reiatsu simply eats through whatever is put over them."

"Oh," the girl said, biting at her lip and looking more closely.

"You kinda get used to them after looking a little bit," she commented, "But maybe you should find a way to cover them just when you go where people will see you, or you are going to get hassled a lot, especially if people know you don't have powers."

She gave him a measured look.

"You _don't_ have any other powers, right?" she asked.

"I had powers before," Byakuya informed her, "but the injuries I received from fighting the demon have destroyed them."

He noticed the girl looking past him to the pack on his other side.

"Still," he said meaningfully, "I am a trained fighter, so I can protect myself…and my possessions to some extent."

"Right," the girl said, frowning.

"Do you have a name?" Byakuya asked.

"Kawa," the girl answered, keeping her hands in her lap, "It means…"

"River," Byakuya finished, picking up his pack, "Kawa, you said that you have two brothers?"

"Uh-huh," the girl affirmed, "only, they're not my real brothers. I just sort of adopted them when their mom died. Their names are Niko and Ozuru."

"They are…younger than you?"

"Yeah."

She watched as Byakuya removed the still-warm meal that Noa had packaged for him.

"This is not much, but it should help."

Kawa blinked in confusion.

"You're giving it to me after I tried to rob you?" she asked, "Why would you do that?"

Byakuya huffed out a soft breath.

"I have no reiatsu to sustain. My life force is stable enough so that, although I will feel hunger, I will not starve. You seem to have strong reiatsu."

"You bet!" Kawa laughed, raising her reiatsu so that it glowed around her.

Her eyes rounded as Byakuya's face reflected intense pain and he collapsed into his bedding, panting with discomfort.

"Whoa! Sorry! Sorry, um…?"

"Takehiko," Byakuya managed, "It was not your fault. The demon reiatsu causes me almost constant pain, and it becomes nearly unbearable when strong reiatsu touches me."

"I won't do it again," Kawa promised, picking up the meal he had dropped, "And thanks for the food, Takehiko-san. Is it okay if I come to see you again?"

Byakuya gave her a tolerant smile.

"If you will promise not to rob me," he answered sternly, "I need the other things in this pack for my own survival. I will help you find other food, if you wish, but I must rest first."

"Okay, Takehiko-san," Kawa agreed, "Just…you might want to hide your pack better so that no one else will steal it either."

She started to climb down from the tree, then paused and met his eyes tentatively.

"What is it, child?" he asked patiently.

"W-well, I think you would scare my brothers if they saw you, so I'll just visit you alone for now, if that's all right."

"It is fine," Byakuya said wearily, "Go on, now."

He watched as the girl climbed down and scampered away, then he glanced at his pack and carefully concealed it within the depths of the nest he had made. He laid down and closed his eyes again, his mind hearing Kawa's unintentionally harsh comments repeatedly.

 _They're really ugly…_

 _I think you would scare my brothers if they saw you, so I'll just visit you alone for now, if that's all right._

Tears burning in the corners of his eyes and his wounds throbbing relentlessly, he gave himself over to an uneasy sleep.


	3. Beginning of the Bond

**Chapter 3: Beginning of the Bond**

 **(Just a warning of some sad stuff in the first part of the chapter, so be warned. This gets angsty.)**

Little shafts of light stole through the limbs and leaves on the tree Byakuya slept in, and he stirred in his sleep, then he gasped and jumped awake, reeling at the feeling like fire, burning in the red, swollen lines on his skin. He sat up and reached towards his cheek with a heavily shaking hand, marveling at how intense the pain was.

 _But, it does either lessen, or I just get used to it, after some time._

He quivered, trying to distract himself, looking down from the tree and scanning the area with his narrowed eyes. Below him, there seemed to be no one around, although he spotted a small amount of refuse, indicating someone had been about recently. In front of the tree, the dirty river rushed along, the steady splashing sound soothing him mentally, although, it seemed that nothing he tried could make the horrid pain seem any less.

 _I wonder if I can even climb down from here._

His question was suddenly answered as a loud, shrill squeal rose up nearby, and Byakuya immediately recognized it as Kawa's voice. He dropped out of the tree and forced his stiff legs into a hard run, angling towards the sound as the little girl screamed again. He crashed through thick brush, ignoring the further tearing of his already damaged skin, and he felt an odd strength coming into his tormented body. By the time he burst into the little clearing where the girl looked to have been living, he didn't know, but the gray eye on the side of his disfiguration was glowing a dark, dangerous looking red and the markings on his skin were radiating an odd feeling of energy.

Byakuya felt his heart drop in his chest as he caught sight of Kawa, throwing herself at a huge hollow that appeared to be swallowing something he was sure he didn't want to see.

 _No child should ever witness something like this._

He heard a deep, guttural snarl rip from deep within his chest and sprang forward with unnatural speed and agility, considering his condition. He questioned neither that, nor the talons that formed on his hands as he shot towards the hollow and rent it across the body, cutting it raggedly into two. The hollow shrieked and reared back, flailing wildly as Byakuya attacked again, slashing the monster into ribbons that flashed for a moment with bright light, then faded into nothing.

Byakuya stood in the sudden silence, his legs shaking underneath him as the adrenaline began to drain from his body. He heard a little whimper and his stunned eyes found Kawa, shrunken back against a tree and staring at him through terrified eyes. Byakuya's breath caught audibly as he realized that there were actually claws on his hands, and his body was still glowing fiendishly.

"T-takehiko-san?" the little girl sobbed, "Why did that happen?"

Byakuya stared at his hands, watching in silence as the claws shrank away, leaving him as he had been before. The long, red scars on his face and body lost their demonic glow, and he felt the energy drain out of him.

"Kawa," he whispered, carefully staying where he was and not approaching the frightened girl, "I am…sorry that I frightened you. I do not know why that happened, but I only meant to protect you. I…I would not hurt you."

"Are…are you s-sure?" the girl asked in a frightened voice, "You weren't just ugly, you were really scary!"

"I am sorry," Byakuya apologized again, "I will go."

"N-no, wait!" the girl sobbed, "I'm all by myself. Th-that hollow…Niko and Ozuru!"

"Oh child!" Byakuya whispered, moving cautiously in her direction.

Kawa hesitated for a moment, then threw herself into Byakuya's arms, crying heartbrokenly. Byakuya held her against him, speaking calmly into her ear as the little girl cried piteously.

" _Everybody_ dies!" she cried, clenching Byakuya's yukata tightly, "They always die! I t-tried to protect them, b-but that thing came and…and it knocked down the wall and it…"

"Shh, it's all right now, child. It is gone and I am with you."

Kawa sniffed and looked up at him for a moment, before bursting into tears again.

"Y-you're just going to die too!" the girl sobbed.

"There now," Byakuya soothed her, "those hollows would not want the likes of me, would they? I am even uglier than they are."

"Why did your body glow like that?" Kawa asked, reaching out to touch one of the red lines on Byakuya's face, "And, why did you get claws? And your teeth looked sharper too!"

"I do not know exactly why that happened," Byakuya confessed, "I think it may be because of the thing that attacked me and made those lines. But, you do not need to be afraid. Even though I looked terrifying, I was in control of my mind and body. And the only one I was wanting to harm was that hollow. I promise, I would never hurt you. I give you my word. But, we should leave the area. There may be more hollows nearby that will be attracted."

"Where will we go?" Kawa asked, reaching up to rub her eyes, "Are we going to your tree?"

Byakuya nodded.

"For now. Is there anything you want to bring?"

Kawa glanced back at the battered, dilapidated house they had been in, and she dissolved into tears again.

"W-we had some things, but…but…I c-can't…"

She trailed off, wiping at her reddened eyes.

"I will bring anything that looks useful," Byakuya said, stepping into the house.

He felt a heaviness in his heart as he stepped past a few odds and ends of clothing that looked to have belonged to the little boys. He focused instead on the little bits of food that were stored in a small bag, a corncob doll and a little bit of cloth with a few stray coins inside. He carried them out to where Kawa waited, looking pale and frightened, but not crying anymore.

"Come now," he said, offering her his undamaged hand.

"Okay, Takehiko-san," she said softly, looking back over her shoulder as he led her away, "Thank you. Thank you for saving me."

XXXXXXXXXX

Tetsuya woke to the feeling of a warm hand running down his chest, pausing to tease his pert, pink nipples, before meandering downward. It slid over his soft belly, a fingertip dipping into his navel, before slowly descending to stimulate his awakened nether region. Suffering a twinge of guilt at being so comfortable while his cousin was still missing and there was still so much searching to do for information, Tetsuya made a sound of discontent.

"Ichigo," he sighed, trying to push his lover's hand away, "Ichigo, we shouldn't…"

"Shh, it's okay," Ichigo assured him, meeting Tetsuya's soft, frowning lips for several gentle kisses, "It's all right for me to comfort you while you're dealing with everything. I promise, I'll help you with the rest of the research here. I just want to make you feel good. I want you to smile a little, even though I know you're sad."

Tetsuya gave him a little smile.

"I can never be sad for too long when I am with you," he answered, his breath deepening and his thighs parting willingly as Ichigo took up a position above him.

A little, sweet sigh escaped Tetsuya's lips as their bodies were joined and Ichigo paused to look down into his pretty, sapphire eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, Tetsuya, whatever happens. We'll still try to find Byakuya, and we'll get to the bottom of who brought that demon here."

"I know," Tetsuya whispered, sucking in a deeper breath and his eyelids fluttering as Ichigo's hips began to move, "Thank you, Ichigo."

"What for?" Ichigo chuckled, kissing the soft, blushing flesh of Tetsuya's throat and lacing their fingers together, "I didn't do anything."

"O-oh, Ichigo!" Tetsuya panted feverishly, raising his bottom off the bed to meet his lover's firm thrusts, "Ah!"

"I love you so much!" Ichigo hissed, running his fingers through the wavy strands of Tetsuya's raven-colored hair.

Tetsuya pulled away suddenly, flipping onto his belly and raising his hips invitingly. Ichigo joined with him again, laying down on his sweat dampened back and kissing the back of a slender white shoulder as he quickened his movements and wrapped a hand around Tetsuya's slim waist to stimulate him. Within moments, Ichigo's ministrations brought Tetsuya to the lovely edges of bliss. He loosed a beautiful, erotic groan as he was finally overcome, then he felt Ichigo's body tense and shudder as he began his release. They collapsed onto the bed, still kissing and caressing each other sensuously.

"Are you a little more relaxed now?" Ichigo asked, smiling at him.

"I am, thank you," Tetsuya answewred gratefully, "But I should…"

"Okay," Ichigo said readily, "I'm ready. Just tell me what you need me to look for."

Tetsuya gave him an amused look.

"First, I think we must look for our clothes. We can hardly go out into the archive wearing nothing. As much as Koji and Toshi would pretend not to see, it would fluster them, and it would be rude."

"Don't wanna be rude, I guess," Ichigo said, reaching for his yukata.

The two young men heard knocking on the archive door and a little female voice shouting.

"What th'heck? Is that Yachiru?" Ichigo asked, scratching the back of his neck.

They dressed quickly and hurried to the archive door, where they found the pink-haired fukutaichou still pounding on the door and yelling a greeting.

"Hey!" Ichigo laughed, "What're you doing, Yachiru? You're gonna break the door down! Tetsuya's here. See?"

"Tetsu-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed, "Kenny told me that I should bring this to you right away."

Tetsuya's eyes widened as he accepted the charm from Yachiru.

"It's Byakushi's, right?" the girl asked.

"Yes," Tetsuya confirmed, looking worried, "Where did you find it?"

"It was in the water, in that river. I can show you where, if you wanna come and search. Kenny said he had too many damned things to do."

"That's all right," Ichigo said, reading Tetsuya's concerned expression, "We'll come and look for him."

"But, where is Kenpachi going?" Tetsuya asked.

"He was gonna keep looking in the Rukongai. He'll probably get lost and be gone for a while."

"Yeah, he does that." Ichigo chuckled, "C'mon, we'd better go."

Tetsuya glanced back into the archive.

"What is it?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, I was conducting important research," he said uncertainly.

"You want me to go with Yachiru and you'll stay here?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe I can help," said a friendly, male voice from a slight distance away on the walkway.

"Urahara-san!" Tetsuya said, brightening.

"I was going through some things at home and I may have found some useful information. I just need to check what I found against the information in your archive."

"You are welcome to stay," Tetsuya said, removing a small token from within his clothing and infusing it with his reiatsu.

He handed the charm to Kisuke.

"Where are you boys off to?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Yachiru found a charm that belongs to my cousin," Tetsuya explained, "We are going to see if we can pick up a trail."

Tetsuya gave a soft whistle, and a moment later, his black Arabian stallion trotted through the open gate and up to where Tetsuya and Ichigo waited.

"You wanna ride with us?" Ichigo offered, mounting Arashi and helping Tetsuya up.

"Nope, I wanna race"

She disappeared in a blazing flash step.

"Yachiru, wait!" Ichigo complained, "If you get too far ahead, we'll lose you!"

"Go, Arashi," Tetsuya urged the stallion, touching his sides with his heels.

Arashi broke into a trot, then moved into a galliop, extending his senses and racing after the pink-haired girl. Kisuke smiled and shook his head, then continued on into the archive.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi followed the edge of the river, his green eyes scanning the depths of the water, looking for any signs that his missing comrade had passed that way.

"C'mon Kuchiki," he muttered, "You've had us out here for an age, lookin' for you. I know you were in the water. You must've left something behind…somewhere."

He slipped his shoes off and began to walk in the shallows, following the river out of one district and into the next. He spotted an apple tree and exited the water to go and gather several. He ate two of the sweet, juicy fruits, and stored a few in his clothing for his absent fukutaichou.

 _Wonder how long it'll be before she catches up…_

He looked up into the sky and yawned, then stretched and made his way back to the water, still walking barefoot in the shallows and watching carefully for any clue.

"Damn!" he snapped suddenly, raising his foot out of the water and watching as blood dripped from something pale and slightly shiny that had impaled his foot, "Th'hell?"

He yanked the piece out of his foot, swearing viciously and lowering his injured foot into the water to soothe it. His hand brought the broken item up closer for him to examine, and he made a sound of surprise and approval as he recognized it as a piece of Byakuya's hair ornament.

"Bingo!" he said happily, washing the blood off the piece and wrapping it carefully in a cloth before slipping it into a pocket.

He sat down at the water's edge and carefully cleaned and bandaged his foot, before putting his sandals on and continuing down the river's edge.

"We're getting' closer, Kuchiki," he said softly, "Don't worry. We're gonna find you."

He searched for another hour, and was about to stop to eat another apple, when he heard the sound of approaching hoofbeats. He grinned as Yachiru flash stepped into view, with Ichigo and Tetsuya, aboard Arashi, and just behind her.

"Well, look who decided to come and help out," he said amiably.

"Yachiru showed us the charm you found," Tetsuya said, sliding down off of the horse's back, "It is definitely Byakuya's. I gave it to him. It is a charm that allows him to breathe under water, so that he will not drown."

"It looked pretty damned destroyed," Kenpachi mused.

"It was probably broken as he was tumbled about in the river and it was torn off," Tetsuya postulated.

"Well, at least we know he was in the water," Ichigo reasoned, "although we don't know where he might've gotten out."

"I think it might've been past here," Kenpachi suggested, removing the broken length of the noble's hair decoration he had discovered, "I found this just a little ways back there. There's a town just a little further on. I was gonna check there to see if anyone had seen him."

"Good idea," Ichigo said approvingly, "How about you and Yachiru check out the town and Tetsuya and I will stay with the river?"

"Sounds good," Kenpachi agreed, "I'll come and find you when I'm done checking things out."

Ichigo watched the two leave, then nudged the stallion into a walk. Tetsuya walked along the edge of the water, scanning the dirt path and the shallows, while Ichigo searched the deeper water.

"It's starting to get more mucky, the further along we go," Ichigo commented.

"Yes," Tetsuya agreed, "Some people throw pollutants into the water upstream and it all flows down into the lower districts, dirtying the water. Also, when there are storms, as there were around the time of Byakuya-sama's disappearance, the water mixes with mud and gets cloudy. It's actually still pretty clear here."

Tetsuya turned his head to look downstream.

"I hope we find him soon, or someone who has seen him," he sighed, "The deeper we move into the Rukongai, the more dangerous the area. We already know that, even if he did survive the battle with that demon, he would have been badly injured."

"And I heard Kisuke saying that demon injuries can be really bad. They can be poisonous or cause weird effects."

"Well, if he is alive, I will accept having to deal with those kinds of things, if he can just be saved!"

"I want that too," Ichigo said, continuing to study the deeper water from Arashi's back, "We all want Byakuya to come home."


	4. Comrades

**Chapter 4: Comrades**

Kawa woke to the sound of Byakuya's low groan of discomfort and she turned over to face her still sleeping companion. She blinked in surprise at how different he looked with the damaged parts of his body sunk down into the grass bedding, where they didn't show. The morning sun caught the ends of his smooth, black hair, making it shine, and it lit the pretty, pale undamaged skin on the right side of his comely face.

 _Even in poor clothes, he looks like a handsome prince._

Byakuya panted softly in his sleep, the heavy sting of the demon cuts invading his uneven slumber. Kawa's face fell at seeing how much pain he was in, and she moved closer, touching a small, dirty hand to his shoulder.

 _That old healer taught me that if I use green reiatsu, it stops pain and heals wounds. Takehiko-san told me that his wounds won't heal, but maybe this will help him sleep better._

She flowed the calming green energy into Byakuya's resting form, smiling as his panting ceased and he dropped into a deeper sleep. When he seemed to be comfortable, she moved over to where their possessions were carefully hidden and searched them until she found a small, bruised apple and a slice of hardened bread. Even the meager rations seemed to take the edge off the hunger that the healing had caused, and Kawa moved back to sit beside Byakuya. She looked up through the tree branches, into the blue sky, daydreaming peacefully until her companion stirred and slowly came awake.

"Good morning, sleepyhead," Kawa giggled, "Were you going to sleep all day?"

Byakuya sat up slowly, starting to turn his damaged side away from her. As he began to move, he paused, noting that the girl hadn't shown any reaction this time to the sight of his wounds. He startled at the sudden realization that the pain in his body upon waking was notably less than he was used to experiencing.

"What?" Kawa inquired, "Is something wrong, Takehiko-san?"

"N-nothing is wrong," he assured her, "I just…"

He paused and the girl giggled again at his confusion.

"What is so funny?" he asked, giving her a look of suspicion, "Are you playing some kind of trick on me?"

"Uh-uh," the girl said, shaking her head, "I wasn't playing a trick. I just helped Takehiko-san sleep better."

Byakuya frowned curiously.

"You helped me sleep?" he asked, "How?"

"With green reiatsu," Kawa announced.

Byakuya gave her a look of surprise.

"You were using green reiatsu?" he asked, "That is a basic healing skill. Did you learn it from the town healer?"

"He gave me a candy once and told me to do that when Ozuru…"

She trailed off, her face falling. Byakuya gave her a sympathetic look and took her hands in his.

"The reason I was surprised is because even Noa, who has a great deal of experience in healing was not able to effect such pain relief on these wounds. It suggests that you have a respectable amount of natural healing ability. If you already have this much ability at your age, I am sure that you would be a good candidate for the shinigami academy."

Kawa scowled.

I don't wanna be a shinigami," she said in a low, angry voice.

"Why is that?" asked Byakuya, "If you become a shinigami, then you can help people. You have already shown me that you naturally tend to protect people around you. If you learn to use your powers like a shinigami, wouldn't that make you more able to do that?"

"But shinigamis don't care about us," Kawa complained, "They only come here to fight hollows, but they don't do anything to help us. They don't share any food or help anyone who is sick. If the hollows didn't come here, they wouldn't come here at all."

She looked up at him curiously.

"You're a shinigami," she observed, "Or you were. You said you were a trained fighter and that you used to be powerful. Isn't that what you told me?"

"Yes."

"So, you were a shinigami, right?"

"I was."

"Did you ever come here when it wasn't to kill hollows?"

Byakuya considered her question carefully before answering.

"There was a time when it was as you said," he admitted, "I used to come to the low Rukongai only when I was ordered to come, in order to protect the towns from hollows."

"When you were here, did you share your food and clothing?" Kawa asked, crossing her arms.

"Sometimes," he answered, "And on one of my visits, I met someone who made me think more carefully about my actions."

"Who was she?" Kawa asked, taking up a position opposite him and sitting cross legged.

"She was a woman from the town. I was protecting the town from a hollow attack and I had been slightly injured. She approached me and bound my wound for me. Then, she let me sleep in her shelter and she made tea for me, although she had barely enough for herself."

"Did you say thank you?" Kawa demanded.

"I said thank you," Byakuya answered, his heart warming, "I also returned later with some food and supplies for her."

"That was nice," the girl said, her voice still carrying an edge of skepticism, "Then what? Does she still live here?"

Byakuya was taken aback as Kawa seemed to read his expression.

"She…died?" the girl asked.

"Well, first, she came back with me to the Seireitei," Byakuya explained, "I married her and took her to live with me."

"You did?" Kawa asked, her pretty green eyes widening, "Takehiko-san, were you a prince? You know, one of the nobles?"

"I was not poor," he confessed, "I gave my wife a safe, comfortable home and we were together for five years before she passed away."

"How did she die?"

"Well, she had been in Inuzuri for a long time, and it made her fragile and ill. But she was strong at heart, which is what made me love her."

Kawa sighed.

"But, she died, like _everyone_ dies."

"Kawa," Byakuya said quietly, "Everyone eventually dies, but life is not about dying. Life is about making the most of the time you are living."

"I guess so," the girl said skeptically, "But Ozuru and Niko barely got a life at all."

"Sometimes life is like that," Byakuya mused, "But even though death is constantly with us, life is also constantly with us, and all around us."

"It's hard to think about life when you live here," Kawa said, deflating.

She moved closer to Byakuya, pressing up against his undamaged side.

"I know, child."

"So, why do you wanna stay here?" she asked, looking up at him, "Are you really that upset about those markings on you? It seems kinda stupid to stay here if you could go back. You would at least have hot food, clean clothes and a soft bed to sleep in, wouldn't you?"

"I would," Byakuya sighed, "But I would not be accepted in my family the way I am. I would feel like a burden on them, because others would look down on us due to my scars."

"I don't know," Kawa said, matter-of-factly, "I don't think I'd care about them looking down on me. I get looked down on here and I don't have good food, clothes or a bed. If I could be looked down on and have those things, I think it would be better, not worse."

Byakuya gave her a stymied look.

"That makes a tremendous amount of sense," he commented, "It is insightful for someone your age."

"Well, you have to grow up fast here or you'll die fast. That's what my friend, Jika, used to say. She died too."

"Well, you and I are still alive," Byakuya noted, "so we should think of what to do next."

"What do you mean?" Kawa asked, furrowing her brow cutely, "We look for food and clothes and make sure we have shelter. That's all there's time for, isn't it?"

"Well, there is more to survival than just searching for necessities," Byakuya advised her, "We need to do some other things as well."

"Like what?"

Byakuya looked around appraisingly.

"Do you know any other children who don't have a group to join?" he asked, "Maybe some who others wouldn't accept because they are small and weak or they have deformities like mine."

"Um, well, there's Lo-lo over by the dump. She has a gimpy leg, so everyone thinks she'll get eaten. There's a boy who steals books all of the time and gets put in the town jail a lot. But he likes it, because it's better than sleeping outside. There are always little kids whose parents die or just leave them."

"We need to go and gather some of them, if they are willing to come with us, once they see my scars."

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them that you grow claws," Kawa suggested, "They'll make up stories about you and the townsmen will want to hunt you down and beat you to death."

"I would like to avoid that eventuality if possible," Byakuya said dryly, "In fact, I am going to leave the choice of other children to you."

"You aren't going to go with me?" Kawa objected, "But…"

"You were just telling me that it might make the townspeople become violent. Others beside me could be hurt if that happens. We want to avoid that. Think of it this way. You have seen that I can build good shelters, that I can find food and that I can protect you. I am sure that it is difficult for them to do those things, so they should be interested. Tell them to come and meet me. If they cannot accept me, they will not be forced to stay. But, if they do stay, we are sure to be able to make ourselves more comfortable as a group."

"Okay," Kawa agreed, "I'll go and find some kids. But, what are you going to do?"

Byakuya gave her a rare smile.

"I am going to prepare this area for more residents."

"Huh?"

"I am going to clean up here."

"Oh!" Kawa laughed, "Okay. I'll be back."

Byakuya watched silently as the girl flash stepped away, then he climbed down from the tree and began gathering wood and long grass.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenpachi felt a twig poking into his side and opened his eyes to find himself stretched out beneath a ragged oak tree, where he had fallen asleep the night before. He sat up, looked around and frowned.

"Yachiru?" he called.

He reached up and scratched the back of his neck, ruffling his wild, thick black mane and yawned loudly.

 _Damn kid…_

He blinked slowly and looked around the area, then up into the morning sky, where a little sliver of moon remained visible, his mind agitated at his inability to find a clear trail to his missing comrade.

 _Byakuya's not dead. I don't know how I know that, but it just feels true. He's not the kind that would die like that. He's too darned stubborn. He's too strong. I don't know what happened, but he's not dead._

His mind wandered back to their last exchange.

" _You're going easy on me, Kuchiki," he complained, charging forward and crossing Senbonzakura as Byakuya's blade sliced nimbly at him, "What's the matter? You worried about getting me agitated and you seeing my bankai again?"_

 _Byakuya let out a huff of breath and engaged him in a powerful display of thrusts and strikes, making both men go quiet as they exchanged blows._

" _I should hope that no one ever has to see that monstrosity again," Byakuya said, as the two circled each other before beginning another fierce exchange, "It was hideous."_

 _Kenpachi aimed a sudden kick at the agile noble, who flash stepped clear and turned a curious eye on his smiling comrade._

" _I saw how you looked at my pretty red skin," Kenpachi teased, "and those glowing red eyes? You loved'em, didn't you?"_

" _You are delusional," Byakuya snapped, flash stepping and catching Kenpachi's shoulder with a vicious cut._

" _Nice," the big man said, smiling devilishly and glancing at the blood that leaked down his arm, "Now, you're starting to get serious. C'mon, give me the goods, Princess."_

" _Do not ever call me that!" Byakuya snapped, slashing at him again and sending a streak of red sliding down his back._

" _Then, don't fuck around with me when we're sparring!" Kenpachi spat, returning the cut and laughing as blood leaked down Byakuya's sword arm, "I saw you. I saw you blow that giant quincy motherfucker away. I saw you leave him in a pile of debris!"_

" _Huh," Byakuya huffed, "A pile of debris that put itself back together and would have killed all of us eventually, had Ywach not ended him. We were lucky. That is all."_

" _It wasn't luck," Kenpachi insisted, locking his blade against Byakuya's and glaring down into the comely noble's deadly gaze, "It was the best fucking fight ever. I just wish it could have continued."_

 _Byakuya let out a dismissive breath and tried to free his sword, only to find himself suddenly pulled up against the bigger man and held in place as Kenpachi laughed harder and patted his cheek gently._

" _I'm glad we got to share that. It was special."_

" _Do not tempt me to actually kill you," Byakuya growled, tearing his sword free and forcing the bigger man back with a blast of reiatsu._

" _Don't make promises you can't keep," Kenpachi snickered, blocking flawlessly as Byakuya struck with a blinding barrage of slashes, kicks and strikes._

 _His eyes softened as he admired his comrade's perfect steps, expert cuts and the aggressive shine in his handsome grey eyes._

" _Gods, you're beautiful."_

 _Byakuya froze, staring at him as Kenpachi tried helplessly to figure out how the words had escaped him. The noble's face betrayed a moment of surprise and tentative approval. But it ended quickly and Byakuya flash stepped to the edge of the training yard, panting and giving him a look that should have killed him, but only left him smiling as the angry noble disappeared._

"Fuck," the big man muttered, scanning the area around him, scowling and moving on.

"Hey Kenny!" Yachiru yelled, flash stepping to join him.

"Whaddya want?" Kenpachi asked, glaring down at her, "I'm busy here."

"Shunni-san wants all of the taichos to come back for a meeting."

"Tell him to fuck off. I'm busy."

"He said it was about something that Urahara Kisuke found out about the demon that they think killed Byakushi. He said no messing around. He wants you back there now."

"I told you and you can tell him, I'm goddamned busy!"

"Well, maybe we'll learn something about the demon that will help us find him, huh?" Yachiru suggested.

Kenpachi huffed out a disbelieving breath, but capitulated.

"Shit, I guess it's better'n staying out here and getting my feet stabbed by his hair pins."

"They're not hair pins. They're called…"

"I call'em like a see'em," Kenpachi insisted, "Now shut up and show me the way back."

Yachiru climbed up on the big man's shoulder, looking left, then right.

"Um, I think it was that way," she said, pointing.

Kenpachi started to move, then froze as she spoke up again.

"Oh wait, maybe it was that way!" she exclaimed, pointing in the opposite direction.

"Whatever!" Kenpachi snapped, launching himself into a run, "Let's get the hell outta here!"


	5. Rukongai Rats

**Chapter 5: Rukongai Rats**

(six months later)

A warm, seeking hand curled around Tetsuya's swollen abdomen, circling slowly and caressing comfortingly. He breathed in more deeply, brushing off the little twinge of nausea that came with late stage pregnancy and he opened his sapphire eyes to look up at his husband. Ichigo smiled down at him and met him for a long kiss of greeting.

"Good morning, beautiful," Ichigo said, nuzzling his cheek, "How're you feeling?"

"Like the very pregnant, disgraced former temporary leader of the Kuchiki clan," Tetsuya answered, smirking, "And how are you, Ichigo?"

Ichigo grinned.

"About the happiest guy alive, who's about to have twin babies with the very pregnant former temporary leader of the Kuchiki clan," he laughed, "Seriously, do you feel all right, Tetsuya?"

"I feel fine," Tetsuya assured him, stretching and pushing back the covers.

He looked out the bedroom window, into the blue morning sky, feeling the little twinge of homesickness that touched him upon waking every morning.

"You still miss Kuchiki Manor, don't you?" Ichigo said more solemnly.

"I am fine," Tetsuya assured him, "I never really wanted to be interim leader anyway. I just…hate seeing my wicked cousin come in to undo all of the positive things that Ginrei-sama and Byakuya-sama did."

"Well, at least that jerk can't bother you and Arashi anymore, huh?"

Ichigo thought back to the scandal that had ended up with Tetsuya being quietly dismissed and taken in by the Shiba clan, and he bit his lip gently.

"He sure was surprised and pissed off when it came out that you were having my kids."

"It surprised Orochi and everyone else," Tetsuya reflected more penitently, "It surprised me. I wasn't supposed to be able to have children after the injuries I suffered that caused me to lose my first."

"Well, we proved whoever told you that wrong, didn't we?" Ichigo chuckled, taking Tetsuya's hands gently in his, "Look, I know you're still sad about losing Byakuya and having to leave your home, but you are happy here, aren't you? You still have your cousins, Torio, Koji and Akio, right? And you still have me."

Tetsuya let out a little sigh and hugged Ichigo tightly.

"Stop speaking to me like being with you is compensation!" he chided his husband, "I am very happy with you. I mostly just miss Byakuya-sama now."

"Well, I've got some extra time today. Why don't we take a picnic and have it while we do some more searching?"

Tetsuya's eyes lowered and he looked down at his folded hands.

"Do you really think that we are going to find him?" Tetsuya asked more softly, "It has been six months and we have had no more clues for a very long time. It seems like I am the only one still hanging on to that, thinking that we can find him and…he'll just come home and make everything all right again."

Tetsuya realized suddenly what he had said and backpedaled quickly.

"I didn't mean it that way!" he apologized hastily, "I was only speaking about losing Byakuya-sama. I am very happy to be with you and having your babies, Ichigo."

"I know you are, _baka_ ," Ichigo laughed, giving him a peck on the cheek and climbing out of their bed, "C'mon. I need to get outta here anyway and escape the boring morning yawn Olympics with the elders."

"Oh, you know you're not supposed to miss those meetings," Tetsuya chided him.

"Eh, they always just spend the time talking about budgets and stupid things anyway. Seriously, do I need to spend half the morning debating which way the plants should be arranged around the council hall? Just plant some damn flowers and be done with it already!"

"I am sure the elders have more to discuss than that. There may be important things on the agenda."

"So, my dad can write it down for me and tell me later," Ichigo said, brushing it off and pulling Tetsuya gently to his feet.

Tetsuya wobbled for a moment and Ichigo's arm curled around him to steady him.

"C'mon now," Ichigo said conspiratorially, "If we don't get outta here quickly, Dad's going to be up and then I won't be able to get out of it."

"I don't know if I should be helping you to shirk your duties, Ichigo. I am already disgraced, myself."

"You're not disgraced," Ichigo insisted, touching his face gently, "No one cares what that bunch of old farts thinks, and most of what they think about you is wrong because of Orochi and his manipulating father."

"It did get me thrown out."

"You weren't thrown out," Ichigo argued, "If you were thrown out, they would have barred you from using the family name. Not that you need theirs, do you, Shiba Tetsuya?"

A warmer, happier smile overtook Tetsuya's comely face.

"You like that, don't you?" Ichigo laughed.

"I confess I do," Tetsuya said affectionately, hugging his husband and meeting him for a long, amorous kiss.

"Um, maybe we'd better get outta here," Ichigo said, looking down at his awakening nether region, "or we just might not get to the Rukongai today."

"We don't really have to go today," Tetsuya said more solemnly.

"Will you come on?" Ichigo laughed, pulling him towards the dressing area.

XXXXXXXXXX

The sound of chirping birds brought Byakuya awake and he sat up in his tree nest, listening carefully. A little smile touched his lips at hearing Kawa was already up and hustling the smaller children in the group through the morning chores. He sat up, rubbing his eyes, then he reached for a fresh pile of large, medicinal leaves he dampened, then applied to the still brightly scarred regions of his left shoulder, chest and abdomen. He let the leaves partially dry in the early morning breeze before wrangling a shirt over his upper body. He left the markings on the left side of his face and neck uncovered, but applied a small amount of medicinal salve.

 _The scars still hurt, but they hurt less with the salve. I have also found that the medicinal leaves Michio suggested protect my clothing from the damaging effect of the scars. I no longer feel a need to cover the scars on my face, as the street children in our group have come to accept me as I am. I am not the only person in Inuzuri with disfiguring wounds. I still avoid being seen in town, except by the healer and certain vendors, but part of that is an effort to make sure I am never recognized if shinigamis are about._

"Take-Take!" Kawa called out, "We're done with the morning chores."

"I will be down in a moment," Byakuya said, his fingers applying the last bit of salve.

He climbed out of the nest and dropped to the ground near the waiting child, and he studied curiously the two new children who stood beside her.

"This is Nen and Nani," Kawa announced, indicating the teen boy and girl, "They are twins, even though they don't look alike, and they just left Kono's group after only a week, because Kono was saying that he was going to make Nani one of his wives."

Byakuya let out a small sound of disgust.

"That is ridiculous. That fool is not old enough to be wed, and he forgets that we of the Rukongai do not conduct ourselves like the kings of old. One wife is sufficient for any one man."

"You should go and kick his butt again, Take-Take," Kawa urged him, her large green eyes twinkling, "I think he needs another talking to."

"I do not want to add to the filth on me," Byakuya said dryly, "I am dirty enough."

He nodded briefly to the two teens, noting the vaguely frightened looks they wore.

"You have heard rumors about me?" Byakuya asked calmly.

Nen took his sister's arm protectively.

"Kono says you are a devil in a man's body."

"Kono is an idiot," Byakuya said derisively, "And if you would rather take your chances living with an idiot who survives because he is _lucky_ , you may go back to him. But, if you want to learn skills that will help you survive to grow up, and will someday get you a paying job and get you out of this place, then you are welcome here. You must simply be willing to work hard for the privilege."

"We're used to working hard," Nen said solemnly, "Kono isn't just an idiot. He is lazy and makes everyone else do his work for him."

"I would not worry," Byakuya said blithely, turning away and starting up the hill that ran alongside the river, "Luck runs out."

Nen exchanged glances with Nani.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"His scars are scary," Nani said anxiously, "but Kawa is right. He seems like someone we can trust."

"I agree," Nen said, glancing at Kawa, "Kawa, what should we do. We want to join your group."

"That group has a name," Kawa said proudly, "It is _Ki no Akuma_. We're the Tree Devils! There is a tree nest you can use over there. It's already prepared. We'll follow Take-Take to the garden."

Nani glanced at her brother for a moment, then back at Kawa.

"You have a garden?" she asked cautiously, "and you're telling that to new recruits that came from Kono's group?"

Kawa laughed merrily.

"We don't need to worry about Kono finding our garden," the green-eyed girl snickered, "It's very well protected."

Kawa led the two up the hill, following the path that Byakuya had taken.

"You follow the reiatsu trail," Kawa instructed the two, "It changes every day, and so does the order of the traps."

"There are traps?" Nani asked anxiously.

"They hurt if you forget one," Kawa laughed, "and you won't be able to get into the garden, but Take-Take says that's good practice. Everyone on the garden crew is up early and we take care of the plants. We also have guards. You have to have been with us for a year before you can train to become a guard."

Kawa slowed as she came to the first trap, a trip wire that was set to send a long tree limb whipping into the one who set it off. The second was a kido sprung, concealed net trap, and each of the others another non-lethal wonder.

"This does seem very safe," Nen said, relaxing, "Thank you for taking us in, Kawa-chan. We hated being in Kono's group."

"He didn't just want me to be his wife," Nani added, "He wanted us to hurt people while robbing them."

"We don't do stealing," Kawa said firmly, "Not anymore, since we grew the garden. Take-Take said that it wasn't bad to steal when we needed something we couldn't buy. But he said we should only steal from people who had more than they needed and refused to share. And when the gardens were finished, he said we didn't need to steal anymore."

"But where do you get what you need?" Nani asked, "You can't grow meat."

"We get what other things we need by trading our extra stuff," the younger girl answered, "or we can offer to work for things. People in town have heard of us and they know that even though Take-Take is ugly, he is honest."

"Is it true what they say about him?" Nen asked, an edge of fear creeping into his voice, "Does he use a demon power?"

"A demon hurt Take-Take-san and it made his powers not work unless he gets really angry. He's not a demon. He's a person, like we are."

Kawa grinned and pointed as the group passed the last trap safely and arrived at the gardens. Nen and Nani stared in shock at the rows of growing vegetables, fruit and nut bearing trees and plants.

"There it is. You just need to go and talk to Sute. She's over there. She's in charge today."

Kawa skipped away, crossing the garden and dropping onto her knees to help Byakuya tend a sickly looking plum tree.

"Is it better today?" the little girl asked.

"It has improved," Byakuya said, running his fingers along a slender branch, "The tree should come back if we continue to care for it properly."

Byakuya finished with the little tree and stood.

"What is your impression of the new recruits?" he asked the girl, "Do your instincts tell you they are trustworthy or not?"

"They seem to really dislike Kono," Kawa reported, "and they jumped right into helping out. But didn't you say that everyone needs a probationary period to be sure this is the right group for them, and that they're right for our group?"

"I did say that," Byakuya affirmed.

"So, I will make sure to watch them for a while," Kawa concluded.

"That would be a good idea," Byakuya said approvingly, "While it is true that we want to give everyone a chance, our survival depends on us using proper caution and reading people skillfully. That is why I have educated you and the other children in reading body language and anticipating what people will do."

"Everything is better since you came here, Take-Take," Kawa sighed, leaning against Byakuya and closing her eyes for a moment, "I'm sad that you got hurt, but if you had to be hurt, I'm glad I found you."

Byakuya's arm curled around Kawa affectionately and he kissed her on the top of her head.

"I am glad you found me also."

XXXXXXXXXX

Shunsui stood in front of the gathered taichous, studying them briefly before beginning his address.

"Good morning," he greeted them, "I will make this quick so that we can get all of you back to your work. Word has come out of the low Rukongai of something that may or may not be related to the disappearance six months ago of Kuchiki taichou."

He paused as a concerned murmur went through the room.

"Byakuya is still considered 'missing' by us, although his clan has declared him dead, Central 46 is still concerned that his dubious disappearance could actually be an abduction. Several of his belongings have been discovered in the past months and analysis of where they were all found indicates that if he did survive, he was either swept away by the river and may have drowned, or his things were broken and placed there by someone who wanted all of us to assume he is dead. The Gotei takes no position on this. It is not our job to judge, but to go where we are sent and investigate competently. That being said, we have a comrade who, living or dead, deserves to be found and treated with proper respect. To that end, the matter is being left open. Now, to the other matter."

Shunsui's face took on a darker, more serious look.

"There have been rumors going around the low, western Rukongai, stories about a devil who lives in man form during the day, but hunts street children and homeless adults and consumes their souls during the night. I sent Shima taichou with Abarai fukutaichou to investigate. Shima taichou, will you give your report on what you found?"

Kurushimi nodded.

"We interviewed a number of the residents of the lowest ten districts, and the story was present in some form in all of them, although there were different versions. Some of the residents are favorable towards the devil, because he is said to devour troublesome hollows. Others are fearful of it. We reconnoitered around several areas indicated by the rumors, because there was much disagreement about where he had been spotted and where he could be hiding. What is most disturbing are the physical descriptions of markings we know are indicative of spirit demons, red and gold glowing lines on his skin…demonic eyes and sharp claws. There are reports of reiatsu so thick that it kills small animals and children. We searched, but found no trace. If this devil exists, it is crafty."

"Hmm," Shunsui mused, rubbing his chin, "It's hard to decide how to proceed. Central 46 ordered the investigation to soothe the residents' fears. If you found no real evidence at any of the sites, we are forced to abandon the effort."

"Whaddya mean, abandon the effort?" Kenpachi asked suddenly, "Sounds like you just sent the wrong person for the job. You can't send a cupcake to do the work of a monster. You need your best monster."

Kurushimi gave Kenpachi a derisive look.

"Zaraki taichou," Shunsui said patiently, "Shima taichou and Abarai Fukutaichou both reported only hearing stories but they found no evidence at all."

"That's because they don't have the instincts of a devil," Kenpachi pointed out, "I do…or, my power does."

"I don't think we should be letting that oversized, pea-brained, bloodthirsty maniac out of his cage," Kurotsuchi taichou said scathingly, "The low Rukongai has enough problems. If you send him down there, he will only double the damage, and we don't want that, do we?"

"What do you think, Abarai fukutaichou?" Shunsui asked, "Did you see or hear anything that supports all of this?"

Renji shook his head.

"We didn't find a thing, which we reflected would be consistent in one way. Kuchiki taichou once told me that spirit demons are wicked intelligent, so they know not to leave traces. There may be a devil down there, and if it is a demon, it will kill again."

"I don't see what it hurts to let him go down there," Soi Fon added, turning to whisper more into Toshiro's ear, "Maybe he won't come back…"

Toshiro bit his lip to keep from smirking and let out a huff of breath. Kyouraku sighed.

"I think to show the residents a good faith gesture, we will send Zaraki taichou," he decided. You can leave whenever you are ready. I want you to go down there, don't wreck things, and use your bankai to sense if there is or isn't something powerful down there. Will that work for you, Zaraki taichou?"

"You've got it, boss," Zaraki chuckled, "Yachiru and I will take off after the meeting."

"It'll be a damned miracle if he can find the low west," Shinji muttered to Lisa, making her cough disapprovingly in reply.

"Done," Shunsui said, nodding, "You are all dismissed."


	6. The Slum Devil

**Chapter 6: The Slum Devil**

 **(Sorry to post and run, but I've got to get to work in a sec. Just wanted to get this out to the Kenpachi fans who've been so very patient! Love you all. And yes! To the Aizenfans who have been writing to me this week, Aizenmonth is about to start, so there will be a windfall of Aizen coming up too! Take care all. Love, Spunky)**

Kenpachi's running feet made little swirls of dust as he ran steadily in the direction of the low Rukongai with Yachiro perched happily on his shoulder. He remained focused on the dusty road, his mind replaying the captain commander's instructions.

" _I'm not convinced that you're going to find anything out there, but if anyone can find a demon, I guess it will be the guy with the demon bankai, right?"_

 _Kenpachi nodded._

" _I'll find your demon if there's one there to find," he affirmed, "I just don't promise to bring'im back alive, because my demon form's pretty bloodthirsty. If I find it, I get dibs on killing the bastard."_

 _Shunsui gave an amused chuckle._

" _I suppose I can live with that. Just, come back in one piece, okay? And leave the civilians be. They've got a hard enough life without us breaking up what little they have."_

" _Gotcha."_

"We're almost to Inuzuri," Yachiru announced, looking around, "You wanna stop and try your bankai now?"

Kenpachi shook his head and huffed out a little impatient breath.

"The boss said we can't break things up in town," he sighed, "We'll stop on the far edge. I have the coordinates of one of the reported sightings there. I guess we'll find out if the neighbors here are on the money or full of shit."

"I vote for _money_!" Yachiro laughed, earning a snicker from Kenpachi.

He headed quickly through the rows of dilapidated buildings and through a central square, shaking his head as he passed by miserable looking odds and ends of people, sitting in the shade and wearing bored, empty expressions.

"Low Rukongai hasn't changed much," Kenpachi noted.

"Nope," Yachiru agreed, grinning, "Still dirty and stinks a lot."

"Streets lined with poor, miserable human wreckage," the big man huffed, "What a waste."

The two went quiet as they ran through the town, emerging at the far end and seeking a wide, open area covered in brown grass and dirt patches.

"Hop down now," Kenpachi directed the girl, watching as she bounced down off his shoulder and bounded away, "Stay back until I'm a shinigami again."

"Got it!"

He drew his sword and spent a moment gazing quietly at the shining surface and damaged edges before raising the weapon slightly and invoking his power.

"Bankai."

Yachiru's eyes widened appreciatively as she watched her taichou's power explode outward, causing a flash fire that swiftly consumed the grass. Reiatsu swirled and hummed around him, making a cloud around his body and hiding it as it transformed. A few moments later, Yachiru squealed happily as the red demon form emerged from the cloud, roaring and swinging a ragged edged cleaver.

"Way to go, Kenny!" Yachiru cheered, "Do you sense anything?"

The red demon snarled and slashed at her, making her laugh and dance back, out of the way. The demon turned this way and that, sniffing the air and huffing smoke out of his wide open nostrils. He loosed an impatient hissing noise and circled the area, sniffing the ground hungrily. He crossed the burnt grassland and came back, crossed again, then paused in the middle, stiffening and pointing his nose into the air.

"Hah!" he breathed, expelling fire in his breath.

"You got something?" Yachiru asked, her eyes glinting with the same wicked hunger her taichou was expressing.

The demon form's toothy grin and rasping laughter should have burned all of the hair off their skin, but the two looked completely unaffected as they moved forward, glaring at the landscape ahead and honing in on the trail the bankai form had sensed.

Behind them, a lone figure followed on the back of a tall black stallion, watching the two carefully and keeping a cautious distance.

"I wondered where you'd gone," Ichigo's voice said suddenly, startling the horse and drawing the instant ire of the blue-eyed horseman.

"What are you doing here?" Tetsuya objected, patting Arashi's sweaty shoulder.

"I should be asking you that," Ichigo said, frowning, "Tetsuya, Kisuke told us the baby's reiatsu is nearly matured. You could have that baby at any time."

"I left a waterform at home," Tetsuya explained, continuing to soothe his agitated mount, "If anything happened, I can escape in an instant. I heard that Zaraki taichou was being sent to the low Rukongai to investigate reports of demon activity."

"And because you knew that a demon played a role in whatever happened to Byakuya, you thought you might learn something important."

"Yes," Tetsuya admitted, lowering his eyes, "Ichigo, I just can't shake the feeling that Byakuya-sama is still alive and if there is a chance that these reported demon sightings are somehow related to my cousin's investigation, I could find clues that will lead at least to answers about what happened to him."

"I get it," Ichigo assured him, "I really do. And I don't disagree with you about wanting to investigate, but I think you should let me do the footwork."

"Ichigo…" Tetsuya began to object again.

"Hey," the ginger-haired man said, reaching up to touch Tetsuya's hand where it rested on the stallion's silken mane, "I love you. I only want to protect you and our baby. So, let me help you, okay? If you don't want to go home, just let me ride with you and look out for you. Don't feel like you have to take off and do this on your own. If this is important to you, then I'll help you."

Tetsuya looked back at his spouse with a conflicted expression. Ichigo took advantage of his indecision and climbed up behind him, wrapping warm arms around him and rubbing the large bump on his abdomen affectionately. Strangely, the gentle attention only intensified the distressed look on Tetsuya's face.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Ichigo inquired, kissing Tetsuya's soft cheek.

"It's a weight on my heart," his blue-eyed spouse admitted, "I know that everyone thinks I should just let go. They say there's little hope Byakuya-sama will come home alive and in my head, I know why they're saying it…and why the words are sensible, considering. Still…"

"It's okay," Ichigo assured him, lacing together the fingers of one hand with Tetsuya's, "They're entitled to their opinions, and you're entitled to yours. Tetsuya, just because you can't explain why you feel the way you do, it doesn't mean your thinking is irrational. You're listening to your instincts. It's what you've always done, and I know how good your instincts are. I would trust your instincts over a lot of people's facts any day."

The words brought a genuine look of surprise and relief to Tetsuya's troubled face and made him relax against Ichigo as he touched his heels to Arashi's sides, sending the stallion into a gentle walk, heading in the direction the squad eleven taichou had gone. They hadn't gone ten steps when a strange breeze suddenly ran through the area they were crossing and the reiatsu around them began to rise sharply. Ichigo stiffened, holding Tetsuya protectively as Arashi's ears tilted back and he snorted, baring his teeth and showing the whites of his blue eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Ichigo breathed warily, staring ahead of them, "What's going on?"

A haunted look overtook Tetsuya's comely face and he nudged Arashi into a run.

"I think that Zaraki taichou may have found the demon he was seeking!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya rested quietly in his tree nest, with Kawa settled beside him and leaning against him as the two watched the lovely sunset over the dirty waters of the river and Byakuya's deep, soothing voice recounted one of the endless stories he had read in the family archive. Even with her eyes closed, Kawa didn't miss a word of the tale. Her lips smiled or frowned with the turns of plot and when the story ended, her green eyes opened and looked up at Byakuya's sleepy and somehow contented expression.

"That was the best story yet," she yawned, "I wanna hear another one, but I'll be too tired to get back to my tree."

"Then, I will save the next one for tomorrow night," Byakuya assured her, kissing her on the cheek, "Goodnight, Kawa."

"Goodnight, Take-take," the girl said, hugging him before crawling out of the nest and shimmying down the thick trunk of the tree.

Byakuya watched silently as she made her way to her own nest, then he laid on his back, looking up through the mottled leaves, into the darkening sky.

 _It's strange._

 _When I arrived in Inuzuri, I felt a hopelessness inside. I was devastated at learning that I will probably always carry the pain and the scars that the demon gave me. I do ache still over the loss of connection with my family, but I know what the result would be if I dared set foot in the Seireitei now._

 _My own family would have to kill me._

 _There are laws against allowing one like me, who has been demon-corrupted, to live. Demon reiatsu is unstable and it is deadly powerful. When the demon in me is set off and it flares, I feel how close to insanity it brings me. I am horribly dangerous._

 _Is it selfish that I do not want to die?_

 _I wonder if I am endangering these children. Society does nothing to protect them from any danger, let alone me. I have given them a bond, a sense of purpose and necessary survival skills. But it haunts me. How in control am I when the demon in me comes out? I still know myself. I still feel like I have the last word in what action my body takes…_

Byakuya felt a sudden little chill begin, deep in his chest and he stiffened and sat up as a howl rose up in the distance. His eyes blinked slowly and he felt the soft, familiar burn of the demon reiatsu inside him. The scars on his face, arm and left side began to glow with wicked, eerie golden light and his teeth and claws began to elongate and sharpen. Within moments, he was lunging out of the tree and charging away from the children in the trees, honing in on the feral reiatsu he was sensing. He followed it over a nearby rise, emerging into a moonlit canyon. Glowing green orbs appeared in the distance, growing larger as the horror he had sensed came closer, making him bare his teeth and hiss in anticipation.

When the beast reached him, he sensed immediately that there was something darkly familiar about it. He couldn't figure out at first why, but as the two monsters crashed headlong into each other, slashing and snarling viciously, he knew for a fact that he had met this particular demon before.

And he suddenly remembered where.

 _Kenpachi…_

His insides turned to ice and he tore free, backing away and covering his face so that the beast in front of him couldn't see.

 _I cannot run. I do not know if this thing he becomes might hurt the children. And I sense that he is in no state for reasoning with. There is no choice._

Kenpachi's demon bankai roared and charged, throwing itself into him and forcing him back, the claws of one hand tearing at the possessed noble's thin clothing and sinking into his skin. He felt a jolt inside as blood exploded from his body and the force of the attack threw him onto the ground. Before he had fully landed, the bankai demon came down onto his back, forcing the air out of his lungs as its clawed fingers sank into his hair, drawing his head back and bringing a jagged cleaver to his throat.

Instinctively, he brought his hands up, and he managed somehow to twist free. He staggered back, gasping as Kenpachi's bankai demon charged him at an unholy speed, taking him off his feet again and pinning him to the ground. The demon on top of him glared down into his eyes, promising death. Well aware that he wasn't going to be able to stop the next attack and filled with concern for the nearby children, Byakuya closed his eyes and did the unthinkable.

"K-kenpachi!" he snapped, "You bastard, stop!"

The monster on top of him froze, blinking as it seemed to register familiarity. Kenpachi's demon form shivered and hissed as it slowly dissipated, leaving the squad eleven taichou looking down at Byakuya's scarred and bloody form. Surprise flooded his green eyes, then morphed into dread curiosity. He panted softly as he gathered his breath and managed the noble's name.

"Byakuya?"

Byakuya turned his head to hide the long, still faintly glowing scars. Kenpachi stared in wonder as his colleague's glowing eyes lost their feral shine and deepened into the hard, steely orbs he remembered. He watched in stunned silence as Byakuya's clawed hands shrank back to normal size and lost their sharpness.

"Fuck!" he managed in a shocked tone, "Is that really you?"

"Byakuya-sama!" Tetsuya's voice called out from behind Kenpachi.

The noble stiffened in reaction, and he surged to his feet, turning away so that his cousin couldn't see. He started to run, but felt a firm hand wrap around his wrist, holding on tightly as Kenpachi dragged him back.

"L-let go of me!" he snapped furiously, struggling as Tetsuya and Ichigo flew down off of Arashi's back and ran towards the two, "Damn you!"

"That is you," Kenpachi said in a pleased tone, barely noticing as the noble struck him hard across the face and tore free.

Byakuya tried again to run, only to have his colleague's unforgiving arm wrap around his waist, holding him tightly as Ichigo and Tetsuya approached.

"Don't let them see!" Byakuya gasped, "Kenpachi…!"

Kenpachi turned so that his tall, lanky form blocked the others' view of the noble. Byakuya pressed close to the bigger man's shoulder, hiding his damaged face.

"You'd better stay back," Kenpachi warned Ichigo and Tetsuya, "Looks like he's not quite himself."

"Don't hurt him!" Tetsuya cried, grabbing at his abdomen as a sharp pain passed through his midsection.

"Take it easy," Ichigo said in a low, wary voice, holding Tetsuya against him and gently infusing his belly with calming reiatsu.

"But he's injured!"

"Kenpachi won't let him die," Ichigo said, glaring at the bigger man meaningfully.

"He may be dead already," Kenpachi mused, looking down at the man he held against him, "He's full of demon reiatsu."

Tetsuya's face filled with horror and he pulled against his husband's arms, trying to loose himself.

"Ichigo!"

"Stay back," Ichigo warned him, "He's dangerous, Tetsuya."

"They are right, _watashi no itoko_ ," Byakuya panted softly, "Do not come near me."

"Let go of him!" a girl's shrill voice screamed suddenly.

The four men turned towards the sound and found themselves facing a group of about twenty armed children, wielding sticks, rocks and garden tools. The leader of the group, a scraggly, thin, green-eyed girl with wild black hair moved forward threateningly, only to be met by Yachiru, who bounded out of nowhere and landed between the girl and Kenpachi. She grinned widely and laughed at the confused look Kawa gave her.

"Hey! Maybe you shouldn't attack Kenny," she warned the group, "Don't worry. He knows it's Byakushi now. He won't hurt him."

"Looks like it's a little late for that," Ichigo said in a worried tone, noting the blood leaking down the noble's restrained form, "We need to get him some help."

"Take-take usually sees old Michio," Kawa explained, "Can you bring him there?"

"He ain't gonna make it if we do that," Kenpachi answered, lifting the noble into his arms as Byakuya's shaky legs began to give way, "I've got a friend that should be able to save him. I'll take him there."

"You can't take him away!" Kawa objected, "He's…he's my…he adopted me! He's my father!"

Ichigo and Tetsuya exchanged stymied glances.

"What the heck?" Ichigo muttered.

Tetsuya moved forward, still holding his belly, and he looked down at the girl as she clenched her hands into fists and glared up at him.

"You are close to him?" Tetsuya asked calmly, "You say he adopted you?"

The girl shivered, glancing back at the other children, who lowered their weapons and looked on silently.

"Take-take is our leader," Kawa explained, "He taught all of us to stay alive. I was the first, and then we got these others to join us. We're the Tree Devils. We fight hollows."

"The Tree Devils?" Ichigo repeated, a smile coming to his lips.

"I am this man's cousin," Tetsuya continued, "Byakuya-sama has been missing for six months. I would be very interested in hearing your story. I want you to come with us. We will take care of Byakuya-sama. I promise."

"Byakuya-sama?" the girl mused, "He said his name was Takehiko."

"I think he didn't want people to know who he was," Ichigo surmised.

"There isn't time for that now," Tetsuya said firmly, "We need to get him to Kisuke now!"

"And we'd better hope that Kisuke can do something about the demon reiatsu we sensed," Ichigo whispered to Kenpachi, "Otherwise, you know Central 46 is gonna want him dead."


	7. Monster

**Chapter 7: Monster**

Kisuke stood next to the examination table in his laboratory, his pale grey eyes looking down at Byakuya's bared and unconscious form and his expression serious. He traced the edges of the area of dark scars with his reiatsu, then breathed a few words into a voice recorder.

"Area of encroachment on the surface looks stable. I'm placing a reiatsu wall that will protect against further encroachment and allow me to take internal readings at random times. I'll keep a record to see if this thing is just attached, or if it's trying to stage a coup."

"I think demon reiatsu is probably not going to just sit there and wait to be destroyed, don't you?" said a sultry female voice.

"Hey, Yoruichi," the shopkeeper greeted her, his eyes rising to glance at her for a moment, "You know, I'd love to visit with you, but Byakuya-san asked me not to let other people in here while I've got him uncovered."

The purple haired woman gave him a dismissive look and gazed down at the deep, red scars that marred her old friend's otherwise flawless pale flesh on the left side of his face and torso.

"Well, I'm not other people, so both he and you can just pretend I'm not here and I'll go about my business. I can tell just by looking at you, you don't know yet what it's going to take to fix this."

Kisuke frowned and shook his head.

"I have a few ideas to try, but yeah, he's a pretty big mess."

Yoruichi touched his arm gently, making him turn his head to look at her.

"You'll figure it out," she said reassuringly, "You always do. Don't you think that the man who found a way to seal away Aizen Sousuke can do this?"

Kisuke gave her a weary smile.

"Aizen was trouble, but, first off, I knew him well enough to take advantage of his extremely huge ego, and secondly, I don't wanna talk about Aizen. It's kind of a sore spot right now."

Yoruichi nodded, her expression conflicted.

"I heard that they rejected your request to have him released to your custody to test your new power control method. But, you had to expect that. Nobody wants him to have a chance to carry out his plans from before."

"Except that he couldn't kill the king now, because the king is already just a dead body," Kisuke sighed, "I don't know."

"Well, I think that dead body is still better than Aizen would be."

"That might be true," Kisuke admitted, "but think about who is making the decisions now. Squad Zero runs the show up there and keeps to itself, but they don't want any part of running Soul Society. They're leaving everything to Central 46, and that…is troublesome. There are a lot of people with agendas as nasty as Aizen's was."

He sighed again and reached down to gently infuse Byakuya's wounds with calming reiatsu.

"If you ask me, we should be doing what we can to reduce crime here. My method will do that. I've already tested it extensively, and I have failsafes to make sure that he doesn't escape."

"But we've already got him safely contained," Yoruichi pointed out, "You have to understand that the sages don't think there's a need to take any risk because they already have a prison to hold the most dangerous criminals. And even if you could control their powers, that isn't the only thing that makes those people dangerous."

"Yeah, I suppose," Kisuke said in a noncommittal tone, "But using my method, we could control their power _and_ rehabilitate them."

Yoruichi gave him an affectionate look.

"You never really blamed Aizen for hating the king, did you?" she inquired.

"Not really," the shopkeeper confessed, "I knew the former king was pretty much helpless, except for his foresight. He was barely more alive than Ywach is now. I guess the bastard followed in his dad's footsteps, didn't he?"

His frown deepened.

I wasn't in favor of Aizen's style of betrayal and attack, but the guy did have a point about the vacancy up there."

"Shh," Yoruichi chided him teasingly, "If Bya-bo hears you, he might have you arrested for saying something like that."

"R-right," the shopkeeper chuckled, brightening slightly.

Kisuke's hand slid into his coat and out again, producing a bottle of salve that he carefully massaged into the red trails on Byakuya's damaged body.

"You need any help?" Yoruichi asked.

"I wish I could say that I had something for you to do," the shopkeeper answered, "I can slow it down. I can keep stabilizing him, but I have a suspicion that the tests I'm running will tell us that's not enough. I've been through all of the resources I know of."

"Have you been to the Kuchiki archive?" Yoruichi asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You know I can't get in," Kisuke complained, his fingertips tapping anxiously on the table as he watched the areas he had just treated.

His eyes registered relief, then closed for a moment.

"He's stable."

Yoruichi gave him a curious look.

"Are you going to cover the wounds?"

Kisuke nodded.

"I have some specially coated bandages that will continue infusing him with resistant reiatsu to help him fight the demon reiatsu, and will also temporarily hide his wounds. He'll still have to change the bandages frequently, and they will burn off anytime the demon emerges, but…it's something."

Yoruichi looked worriedly down at her longtime friend.

"You have to heal him," she said softly, "Kisuke…"

"I know…just…I have no idea how to do that."

"Byakuya is really strong," Yoruichi said encouragingly, "And no one was ever so stubborn."

The two startled as Byakuya's voice sounded suddenly.

"You know, I have been awake for several minutes," he said sternly, "Long enough to hear you say things that would get you both arrested, as well as insulting me."

"Well, good morning, Kuchiki taichou," Kisuke said, smiling down at him.

Byakuya scowled.

"Hey, you don't want to do that," Kisuke complained, "You're scary enough already."

"Are you going to stand there talking all day, or would you like my assistance in getting into the family archive?" the noble inquired archly.

Kisuke gave him a surprised look. Yoruichi frowned, then her eyes widened in recognition. Kisuke observed the two for a moment, then shook his head and gave them a wondering look.

"Someone going to explain to me?" he asked.

"Byakuya told me once that there was a way for a former leader to enter the archive," Yoruichi explained, "The thing is, it only works if the former leader is still alive, and if the elders make a little technical mistake."

"Oh?" Kisuke said curiously.

"Yes," Byakuya confirmed, "You see, when a leader is removed from leadership, the council rescinds his access and grants it to the new leader. If the leader dies, power is just transferred and there is no need to rescind the former leader's access."

"Ah!" Kisuke said, brightening, "So, unless the council, for some reason, thought to rescind your access…"

"Byakuya can still enter the archive," Yoruichi finished.

"Though, I wouldn't recommend him getting anywhere near it until we do something to control the demon reiatsu…but we need to enter the archive to get a resource to tell us _how_ to do that. Aren't we just back at square one?"

Kisuke paused, studying Byakuya's slightly smug look, then he realized.

"If they don't rescind your access, you can still grant access to others!"

"We could send Tetsuya," Byakuya suggested.

"Uh-uh," Kisuke said firmly, "Didn't you notice his condition when you saw him before?"

Byakuya's frown returned.

"His _condition_?" he asked, "Realize that I was so busy trying not to be seen by him, I did not get a good look at him. Is something wrong with Tetsuya?"

Yoruichi snickered.

"Well, nothing's _wrong_ with him exactly," she laughed, "He's just a little different right now."

"Different how?" Byakuya demanded.

"Now, don't get all agitated," the shopkeeper chided him, "Tetsuya got into a jam and Ichigo was really there for him."

"What kind of trouble was my cousin in? Did the elders try to remove him from interim leadership?"

"The elders were up in arms because they learned from Isas and Orochi's spies that Tetsuya was pregnant," Yoruichi explained.

"Tetsuya is pregnant?" Byakuya mused, "The healers years ago said that he might not be able to have children because of the damage that was done as he escaped Itamigiri."

"Well," said Kisuke, "it seems they were wrong, because he's not just having one baby, he's having twins. I've been helping to care for him all along."

Byakuya glowered at the shopkeeper and Yoruichi.

"And who, may I ask, impregnated my cousin, I assume, out of wedlock as the elders took such exception."

Yoruichi and Kisuke exchanged amused glances.

" _Ichigo_ ," Byakuya concluded, "I thought you said that he rescued Tetsuya from a bad situation. It sounds like he _caused_ the bad situation to begin with!"

"W-well, sort of," Kisuke chuckled, "but come on, Byakuya-san, you know that they would have just found another reason. Orochi was trying to pressure Tetsuya to marry him and the only way Tetsuya could get him to back off was by revealing his condition, then and there."

"I suppose it is good that he protected Tetsuya from Orochi, but let us not forget that when he was bedding my cousin, his reasons were anything but chivalrous."

"Byakuya," Yoruichi said reprovingly, "Ichigo is head over heels for Tetsuya. As soon as he knew about the baby, he immediately asked for Tetsuya's hand and his family took Tetsuya in when he was disgraced by your family. He's been good to Torio, Koji and Akio also."

"I see," Byakuya sighed wearily, "Then…I suppose it is best to leave it. It is not as though he did anything wrong. Tetsuya was likely beside himself when I…disappeared. I am glad that he had someone to encourage him, although I would have preferred he offered another kind of comfort."

"Tetsuya is very happy with Ichigo," Yoruichi assured him, "Ichigo spoils him."

"Hmm," Byakuya huffed discontentedly, "and apparently, he lets my gravid cousin ride off to the low Rukongai and endanger himself."

"Tetsuya wasn't in any danger," Kisuke assured him, "Ichigo was right there with him."

" _Yeah, as soon as Ichigo caught up with him_ ," Yoruichi breathed loudly enough for Kisuke to hear, but too softly for the agitated noble to pick up.

"Very well," Byakuya said stiffly, "In any case, I suppose if Tetsuya cannot enter the archive, it would be best for the two of you to enter."

He took Kisuke's hand in his and traced a reiatsu symbol on the back.

"Your should still work," he informed Yoruichi, who nodded briefly in reply.

"We'll go tonight," Kisuke decided, "when it's not very likely that Isas or his snaky son will be in there."

He broke off as the door flew open and Yachiru and Kawa ran into the room together.

"Whoa," Kisuke said, putting up his hands and standing in between the two and Byakuya, "wait there. Byakuya-san needs to get more rest before he has visitors. Go on out to the kitchen and help Tessai make some ginger cookies. They'll be good for you guys and Tetsuya-san."

"No time for making cookies!" Yachiru laughed excitedly, "Tetsu-chan's about to pop! That's what Ichi-kun said. He asked me to get you."

"Sure, no problem. I'll be there in a second. But, could the two of you go and tell Tessai to help you find the medical supplies I'll need for the delivery?"

"You've got it!" the two girls yelled, turning and scampering out of the room.

"Cute!" Kisuke chuckled.

He looked back at Byakuya.

"You feel good enough to go and sit with Tetsuya while he delivers?" he asked, "I think your cousin wants you to be there. And Torio will be over the moon to see you on your feet. He's been worried out of his mind."

Byakuya looked down at his wounds with a conflicted expression, earning a look of understanding from the shopkeeper.

"Maybe I can help you make up your mind," he said, picking up a set of bandages and beginning to infuse them with his reiatsu, "These will cover the wounds for several hours, so you can see your cousin through his delivery, then we'll come back and replace them. They have to be off about half the time, so it's not a permanent fix, but…"

Byakuya gave him a look of genuine gratitude.

"Thank you," he said quietly, sitting very still as the shopkeeper began to set the bandages in place.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ichigo smiled gently as he felt Tetsuya's hand tighten in his and he saw the flash of pain on his husband's comely face.

"Oh!" Tetsuya panted, "It's throbbing again."

"That's just the area over the spirit chamber losing cohesion, so the baby can pass through," Ichigo said comfortingly, "Remember, Kisuke told us this would happen."

"I can't remember anything he told me," Tetsuya worried.

"You're just flustered and it's making you too anxious to think. Take slow breaths as you count to eight. Breathe with me."

Tetsuya sucked in a slow breath, focusing on Ichigo's handsome face as the Shiba heir did the same.

"Let it out as you count to eight. Breathe in…breathe out, breathe in…breathe out."

Tetsuya's breaths slowed and his eyes and face gradually calmed.

"You're doing great," Ichigo said happily, "You're so damned beautiful!"

"Ichigo…" Tetsuya panted, smiling through another strong pain.

"You look so beautiful having our babies!"

Tetsuya's hand tightened again on Ichigo's as the door opened and Kisuke entered the bedroom.

"So," the shopkeeper said casually, "you ready to have some babies?"

"I don't think he can wait anymore," Ichigo laughed nervously, "His belly's starting to glow."

"I see that," Kisuke said approvingly, "Let's do this, then…but, before we get to it, I have a surprise for you."

The shopkeeper stepped aside, revealing Byakuya's carefully bandaged form.

"Byakuya-sama!" Tetsuya gasped happily.

"Now, I've told him it's best if he doesn't touch you or the babies, because your reiatsu is vulnerable, but he'll be here with you."

"Are you all right?" Tetsuya asked his quietly observing cousin.

Byakuya hesitated, then gave Tetsuya a brief smile.

"I will be all right," he said reassuringly, "Give your attention to Urahara Kisuke now. He will take care of you and your babies. I will be right here."

Tetsuya nodded wordlessly and turned his attention to the shopkeeper, who moved to his side.

"You're doing great," Kisuke commented, "Your vital signs and the babies' are strong. Just keep breathing slowly as I start the delivery."

Ichigo made a soft sound of excitement and wrapped his arm around Tetsuya, watching closely as Kisuke leaned over Tetsuya's abdomen and slowly touched the glowing area.

"It's fully dissolved," he said, nodding, "I'm going to put my hands in. It won't hurt. You shouldn't feel any pain."

"Okay," Tetsuya panted softly, smiling briefly as Ichigo wiped his sweaty forehead.

The shopkeeper's hand moved slowly, very carefully sinking down into the glowing area and wrapping around the cluster of thickened reiatsu they encountered.

"I've got the first," he announced, retracting his hands even more slowly and bringing out the glimmering cluster, "This is a little princess. You have a baby girl."

All eyes focused on the cluster as Kisuke laid it in Tetsuya's waiting arms. The glow faded gradually, soon revealing a little pale body, wide blue eyes and a full head of bright ginger hair.

"Oh my god, she's so…!" Ichigo said in a choked voice, "She has your blue eyes, Tetsuya!"

"And your hair," Tetsuya replied in an equally affected voice.

"Don't forget baby number two," Kisuke chuckled, sinking his hands back into Tetsuya's belly and removing a second glowing cluster, "This one's a boy."

Ichigo made a sound of surprise and Tetsuya gave a little laugh as the baby's body slowly formed.

"They look the same!" Ichigo mused, "They look _exactly_ the same! How're we gonna tell'em apart?"

"Well, while they're babies, you can just, you know…"

"I am sure they will develop some differences as they grow," Byakuya reasoned, "Congratulations, Ichigo, watashi no itoko."

"Thank you!" Tetsuya said, smiling widely.

He looked down at the baby girl he held as Kisuke set the baby boy in Ichigo's arms.

"I wish you could hold her," Tetsuya said sadly.

"I will hold her when it is safe to do so," Byakuya said reassuringly, "It will be all right, Tetsuya, I promise you."

Kisuke gave him a wary look, but was met with a look of fierce determination.

 _Good_ , the shopkeeper thought, _this is having a good effect on him. It's making him more willing to fight. But…he needs more._

His thoughts were interrupted as the bedroom door opened and Kenpachi entered the bedroom, earning a scowl from Byakuya.

"What are _you_ doing here?" he asked tersely.

Kenpachi smiled.

"I heard you were awake…"

"And you came to finish what you started?" Byakuya asked dryly, "You almost killed me."

"Well, I brought you home, didn't I?" the big man said, giving him a crooked smile.

Byakuya gave him a scathing look.

"I did not _want_ to be found. It would have been better…"

"Better I found you than Central 46 or your own damned family," Kenpachi interrupted, "You need to learn to count your blessings."

"Ah," Byakuya said with an edge of sarcasm, "then, thank you for the dubious honor of being saved by you. Now, please leave and do not talk to me. And, whatever you do, keep that demon away from me!"

"Someone needs to go back to charm school," Kenpachi snickered, "Are you that nasty to the little girl you adopted?"

"Kawa!" Byakuya remembered, "You didn't hurt her…?"

"Naw, Yachiru was watching out for her. Those two are having a great time getting to know each other. Kawa is worried about you. I told Yachiru to distract her until you are ready to see her."

Byakuya hesitated, giving the bigger man a curious look, then softening his glare.

"Thank you," he said haltingly.

"You're welcome," Kenpachi said, nodding, "Glad you're alive, Kuchiki. It was too quiet while you were gone."

Byakuya looked back at him, unsure how to respond as the big man laughed again.

"Now that you're back and have a demon in you, I'm sure we'll be sparring a lot!"


End file.
